Santa's Winter Adventure
A festive story about Santa Claus, who must call on the help of several heroes when his Workshop is raided by the evil Krampus - who kidnaps the magical reindeer known as Rudolph as well as several of Santa's elves in order to force them into working in his Coal Factory so he can make his own magic Sleigh and ruin Christmas for all the children of the world. It shall be a light-hearted fantasy-comedy and a little break from the usual melodrama and violence of the usual Villains Multiverse - though it will still (hopefully) be an enjoyable story. Prologue It was the start of December and all throughout the magical realm of Santa's Workshop the festive spirits were hard at work preparing for another year - that was save for one spirit by the name of Rudolph. Rudolph, like all of Santa's reindeer, was a spirit of winter but he had always been more adventurous than his other kin, thus as the other reindeer helped the elves in their work Rudolph made his way to the edge of the Workshop's snowy exterior and looked up at the sky. Rudolph could not fly without Santa's magic, yet he often dreamed of doing so - looking at the sky he longed of daring adventures in far away lands and the freedom to do as he wanted. Rudolph was appreciative of his world, Santa had never been unkind to him and he had all a spirit could want - yet a part of him still continued to wonder about the world he so often flew over each Christmas night. Then it happened, a portal opened from near where Rudolph sat and hundreds of horrible little creatures entered the realm - resembling green-furred monkeys with bat wings wearing fezzes and red shirts : each one carrying magical whips as they charged towards the Workshop's main building. Rudolph was shocked as he recognized the creatures instantly as Kallikantzaroi, wicked goblins from the realm of the Krampus - yet Santa had long put protection spells over the Workshop to stop them invading. Rudolph realized something must of broken the spells and began to charge forward when he let out a yelp as everything went dark, a large sack suddenly covering him as several Kallikantzaroi ambushed him from behind. Then in a riotous raid the Kallikantzaroi kidnapped several elves, leaving the Workshop in ruins as they fled back into the portal just as a magical sleigh arrived on the scene and Santa stepped out, looking with sadness at the devastation. "..I didn't wish to get others involved, yet I see now you have left me no choice brother.." Santa said as he moved over to the Workshop, watching the remaining elves help one another to their feet - then glancing over to where Rudolph once was. Chapter 1 The scene shifts to an impressive Christmas celebration at the centre of a busy city, with a large tree being lit up and a skating rink opening to a large crowd - the sounds of varied festive music playing in the background as people of all ages enjoyed the season despite the cold air of winter creeping in as the day began to slowly shift into early night. (OOC any who wish to join edit below) Nearby, leaning against a lamppost was a strange man donning a black mask that covered his eyes. He sported a curling moustache and a shiny top hat. He was decked in a sleek, black suit and cape, and twirled a playing card in his gloved hands. "I wonder if anyone'll be up for a game," he said to himself. A woman with angelic wings walks into the area, dressed in a specially designed winter suit that keeps her warm while allowing her wings to stretch - following behind her is a rather large man in a black suit, obviously some sort of bodyguard, yet despite his massive form he has a rather comical little Santa Hat on, probably at the request of his charge. The strange masked man caught sight of the winged woman. "Didn't think I'd find a celebrity here. Wonder if she'll be up for a game." He moved over to her. "Greetings, milady," he said. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you are Avian, are you not?" (note: Avian may recognize the Game-Sage...he is a somewhat lesser known superhuman, but his generosity and flamboyant personality especially would certainly have caught some media attention) The moment Game-Sage gets near the large bodyguard puts himself between the pair, Avian commenting: "down, Frank - it's the Holidays.. Game-Sage is eccentric, not dangerous.. right, Mr. Sage?". As the others converse an unusual figure enters the scene, carrying what appears to be a rag-doll with them, despite being winter the figure is dressed in a red shirt and jeans with sandals - not seeming to care about the cold, a slight bounce in his step and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Category:Comedy Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Betwixt